


Summer Rain

by flameoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Takes Place in High School, i think, theres not much to add here lol, while they're first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameoh/pseuds/flameoh
Summary: Tsukishima and Kageyama kiss on their way home from practice, and Tsukishima reflects on their relationship.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Summer Rain

It was normal for the first years to walk home together after practice. It was summer, though, so they had earlier practices in place of when they’d usually have class, and they all walked slower, not wanting to sweat unnecessarily. At least, everyone but Hinata felt that way. Tsukishima scoffed. He never seemed to lose energy. He visibly rolled his eyes at Hinata’s next outburst. He challenged Tsukishima to something, but he hadn’t been paying enough attention to care or respond.

“Ah.”

Tsukishima turned to look at Yamaguchi next to him and saw him touch his nose then pull his hand away to look at his fingertips. He looked up to the sky and made everyone follow his gaze as well. Tsukishima saw a drop fall onto his glasses, and he flinched away.

“Aw, man, it’s raining,” Hinata whined.

“We should probably get inside,” Yachi said, glancing towards a convenience store.

“Hinata, buy me a pork bun!” Yamaguchi jogged alongside Hinata towards the store once the rain started pouring. Tsukishima hunched his shoulders on instinct and moved to follow, but instead felt a hand pulling on his arm. He whipped his head up and saw Kageyama pulling him away from the entrance to the store.

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima joined him under the awning that wrapped around the side of the store as well as the front.

“We don’t get enough time to ourselves…” he touched the sides of Tsukishima’s arms gently and looked towards the side. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at his sappiness, but leaned towards him anyway, backing him up against the wall.

“So you choose a time when we’re outside in the rain and our friends are only a couple feet away?”

“There’s a wall blocking us.”

Tsukishima chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. They’d been dating for a relatively short amount of time, and, of course, no one knew. Except Yamaguchi. He couldn’t keep anything from Yamaguchi.

Whenever they kissed, even now, they tried to act like it was no big deal, but Tsukishima was aware of the pause they made, maybe a centimeter or two away from each others’ faces. He’d never been very shy, except when he was a kid, but Kageyama made him feel all warm and tingly inside, and even a little nervous sometimes. He didn’t know why. When he first met him, he thought it was just because he felt uneasy around him and he was someone to be cautious of. But there was that one time they fought and Kageyama grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and Tsukishima had the most bizarre thought when his eyes fell to the other’s lips.

He thought the world started spinning in the opposite direction when Kageyama took him aside one day after practice and confessed to him. His first reaction was to make fun of him, of course. But once he saw the hurt and humiliated expression on Kageyama’s face, he immediately wanted to take it back. Not thinking of any other way to make it up to him, he ended up grabbing him by his shoulders and mashing their lips together. It was his first kiss, and he assumed it was Kageyama’s first too. It wasn’t very good, as they were both inexperienced, but it sure was memorable. They’d been dating ever since.

Now, Tsukishima did the same thing, albeit a lot more gentle and practiced, thanks to their study sessions that  _ were  _ actually study sessions but always ended up in cuddling or kissing. Kageyama would always lean against Tsukishima’s shoulder whenever he was explaining something he couldn’t understand, then Tsukishima would sigh and place a small kiss to his forehead.

Kageyama hummed and slid his arms around Tsukishima’s neck. He smiled against the younger boy’s lips, thinking the sound of the rain around them was actually quite soothing. He pulled away and stared at Kageyama’s curious eyes. He just wanted to swim through the ocean sitting in his eyes, relax in the sea that was Kageyama. He wanted to feel his body against his constantly, wanted to someday sleep next to him and hold him to him. He brushed his thumb against his cheek, his other fingers sifting through the soft strands of silk on Kageyama’s head. He thought he was beautiful, but he couldn’t even imagine what he saw in him.

“Your eyes are really pretty,” Kageyama muttered.

Tsukishima’s eyebrows rose in surprise. He bit his lip and tried to look anywhere but his boyfriend’s face, even though they were standing so close.

“How can you say that so casually?”  
“Because it’s the truth,” he shrugged, but there was an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks.

“You’re weird,” Tsukishima said, but he hugged his waist anyway and set his cheek against the top of Kageyama’s shoulder. He breathed in, trying to unnoticeably nuzzle his nose towards the shorter boy’s neck. He primarily smelled sweaty, but he didn’t have the sour scent that most people did. Then there was the smell of something natural, like wood or rain, but he thought that could be because it was raining around them.

His own mood soured when he realized they’d have to let go of each other soon and rejoin their friends before they got worried. He wanted to stay with him as long as possible. Wanted to feel him next to him and around him. He didn’t much care at the moment about the physicality that dating brought along with it, but he sure did love cuddling and hugging, he found out. He would never admit it out loud, but he was sure Kageyama knew anyway, since he was always the one to initiate it. Or maybe he was only doing it because he himself loved it as well.

“We should go,” Kageyama muttered quietly. Tsukishima squeezed his eyes shut hard before standing straight again.

“I know,” he sighed.

“Do you want to come over this weekend?”

Tsukishima couldn’t hold back his smile. He did. They walked inside together, making sure they put an inconspicuous distance between them before heading towards Hinata and Yamaguchi arguing about what type of buns at this store were better. Yachi was just observing them quietly, smiling contently. Tsukishima glanced towards Kageyama, who was now drifting towards the dairy section of the foods. Neither of them were out yet. He wondered what it’d be like when he told their friends or their team. Even their family. He startled when Yamaguchi suddenly asked for his opinion in the argument between him and Hinata. He couldn’t know, he decided, resigned. He couldn’t know about the future, only wish and imagine what it’d be like. For now, they’d just enjoy the time they had now, stealing kisses in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i didn't work on this for very long, so i dont expect it to be that good. check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluefiames) where i talk about anime and tsukikage a lot


End file.
